


Deadman's Gun

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Miserab, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Campfires, Fanart, Fanart inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Fanart, Scars, Sloppy Makeouts, Yeehaw for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: My submission for the Sewerexchange.I've always had a thing for cowboys.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	1. Les Miserables Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheit/gifts).



> When I joined the Sewerexchange I was hooked on to [Deadman's Gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzK5gnlhutE) song, which made me choose the Yeehaw AU prompt and the title because is the song I would have chosen for Valjean if he was an Outlaw.  
> For Javert? [Compass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9iflvCwok).
> 
> Hope you like it!!

There is a story behind the characters but I don't know if it's better for you all to create your own. 

Just keep in mind that Javert was a Sheriff, the posters are "Post-Seine" where he still wears his Sheriff badge but instead of Sheriff, he engraved LOVER with a knife. Not wanting to forget that he still has a duty, but this time with his heart (Valjean and their daughter) and not the Law. 

I've kept Valjean with a riffle because in the Brick he was a very good hunter. And Javert, of course, his two pistols. 

**This is awesome but I am not too much into Red Dead Redemption stuff, I just came here for the Cowboy porn:**


	2. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to deal all day with their daughter. At night, when she sleeps, they spend the time together next to the campfire under the stars. 


End file.
